Black White and Grey: Book one Odd One Out
by SlinksterJamGirl
Summary: This is the first book of my epic Harry Potter series. What if Draco wasn't put in Slytherin? AU, WiP


Title: Black White and Grey, Book One: Odd One Out Author: Lady Demon Pairings: Eventually, Draco/Harry, Darcy/Blaise, and Jools/Dray Warnings: There will be spoilers for all 4 books, a little pre-slash, slightly AU, OOC-ness EXTREME Disclaimer: Most of the charas used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, The ones that belong to me are Ziggy, Isis, Lilo, Jools, Dray and Darcy so far. There might be more later. This story is meant purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it. Summary: Draco and everyone else get a very big shock upon reaching Hogwarts. Rating: PG-13 for now Notes: This story is assuming that Harry and Draco did not meet in Madam Malkins' Robe shop, but meet for the first time on the train. It will VERY LOOSELY follow the story somewhat. Sorta. On with the show...  
  
//denotes thoughts// ******* Brief POV change  
  
Odd one Out, Part 1: The Beginning  
  
Harry was nervous as he stood on platform 9 and 3/4. It had been hard enough to get on the platform; he had had to get help from a frighteningly maternal woman and her creepy sons, but her daughter scared him the most. The lady casually directed him to run at a seemingly solid stone wall. That alone made him wonder what he was in for at Hogwarts.  
  
He stared up at the scarlet Steam Engine in wonder, weren't wizards supposed to just magick themselves wherever they wanted to go? His musing was interrupted, however, when a small, lithe form with silvery blonde hair bumped into him. Harry looked curiously at the scared-looking boy, but a second later; the look of fear was replaced with that of polished arrogance.  
  
"Excuse me." The boy said, and quickly walked away, carefully not looking behind as if he might do something he might regret.  
  
Harry just stood there, staring after the stranger, who was, by this time, boarding the train.  
  
//Train!// he thought suddenly. He had completely forgotten about getting on the train because of that boy. //That was odd...// he thought as he ran towards the Express.  
  
As he got on the train, one of the older students looked at him disapprovingly, because he was one the last students to get on board.  
  
//Well screw you.// Harry thought brushing past her haughtily, trying to find an empty cabin. He couldn't stand to be around these people much longer. He found an almost empty one near the back of the steamer. Only one other person occupied it. It was that crazy woman's son, Ray, Roy...Something like that. //Good God, not the dumbass again.// Harry mentally groaned.  
  
"Hi! Do you remember me? Ron Weasley?" The boy asked looking excited. Oh. He kept glancing not-so-subtly at Harry's forehead.  
  
//How could I forget? I saw you, what, like 10 minutes ago?// He thought. Instead, he said, "Oh yea, the platform right? Oh I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."  
  
Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "HARRY POTTER?!?! THE Harry potter?! Oh my God! I'm sitting in the same cabin as HARRY POTTER!!!" Ron looked like he was going to hyperventilate at any moment. When he had calmed down, he said, "So you really have it, then." Harry looked at him, confused. "The scar, I mean." Ron explained.  
  
Harry relaxed and said, "Oh, yes." Pulling back his fringe so Ron could have a good look at the lightning bolt shaped scar there.  
  
"Wicked..." Ron breathed.  
  
//What is WITH this guy?// Harry thought while trying not to look bored. //It's just a bloody scar! These people-// His train of thought was interrupted by the cabin door opening. He looked up quickly to see who it was.  
  
At the door was the boy who had bumped into Harry earlier.  
  
"Hello? Would it be okay for me to sit in here? Everywhere else is...full." He said enigmatically. He looked up at Harry. "So it's true then, that Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts? Oh, I've been rude, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
A small snicker could be heard coming from Ron's general direction.  
  
Both Draco and Harry whipped their heads around to Ron. Draco's eyes were hard as he looked at Ron appraisingly, one of his elegantly arched eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, did you care to say something? Do you think my name is funny? I don't need you to tell me yours. Red hair, and an ancient robe. You're a Weasley aren't you?"  
  
Ron looked about ready to hit Malfoy. "So what if I am? What kind of name is Draco anyway?"  
  
Harry wisely stayed neutral.  
  
Draco bristled. "At least my parents cared enough to give me an exotic name, unlike 'Ron'. Common as dirt. Like you." He suddenly turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some people are better than others are, I can help you in that department." Draco stuck out his hand.  
  
Harry took it gratefully, secretly happy that he wasn't stuck with Ron for the rest of the year.  
  
Draco looked smugly at Ron. "Aren't there any other people you can terrorize? In another cabin?"  
  
Ron was furious, but knew when to retreat. Aren't you surprised? Ron angrily slammed the door so hard, that the glass pane shattered.  
  
Draco snickered. He struck a comical pose and said. "I have Saved you from the foul miscreant! What reward do you offer a handsome knight like me?" Mock saluting, he turned back to Harry.  
  
Harry saluted back and replied, "How about the gift of comradeship? A knight needs a comrade, then we can be knights together!"  
  
"That is an excellent award! Let us go find some damsels in distress!" Malfoy cried.  
  
They stepped toward the door. Before Harry could open it, someone else did. A girl with brown, bushy hair.  
  
"Alas! A damsel! But is she in distress?" He said.  
  
"Well shall we not ask her?" Draco said. He faced the girl. "Are you in grave danger or mortal peril? May we two gentleman knights be of some assistance? In any way at all?"  
  
"...Riiiight. We'll be at the school soon, and I was sent back here to tell you to put your robes on." She said.  
  
"Thank you Madam. Oh! I have not introduced myself! I am sir Draco Malfoy, at your service."  
  
Harry jumped gallantly forward. "And I, am sir Harry Potter! What can we do for you, dear stranger?"  
  
"Ummm...Call me Hermione, and I don't need anything..."  
  
"Well, I'm the best knight around so when you do call on me." Draco said extravagantly.  
  
"What is this I hear? Nay, I am the best knight thou hath ever seen!" Harry argued.  
  
Hermione edged toward the door while they were arguing. She should have watched where she was going, though, because she stepped on a piece of glass.  
  
The sound of the glass crunching brought Draco and Harry's attention back to her. "Tell this fool that I am a better knight than he could ever be." Harry said to her.  
  
Draco retaliated with, "My family have been knights for generations, in fact I've been knightin' since been knightin' since been knightin'."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked at him blankly.  
  
Draco blushed and said, "Sorry, I was watching How High last night..."  
  
Harry and Hermione kept looking at him blankly.  
  
"...It's a movie..."  
  
Harry looked at him even more blankly. Hermione nodded understandingly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Nevermind..."  
  
There was a slight bump.  
  
"The train's stopped." Hermione said, as if it weren't obvious.  
  
Harry was still confused as they got off the train to Hogwarts.  
  
END PART 1  
  
To be continued...  
  
PLEASE review this one as well, This is my epic fic...my baby...hav mercy on me, I know the beginning is stupid. 


End file.
